El Deshielo del Segundo
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Una batalla, el despertar de un inexplicable deseo.


Idea que se me ocurrió después de leer el Gaiden de Deuteros. ¡Es qué ESAS miradas!

Espero disfruten de la lectura.

Saint Seiya No me pertenece, es propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

No sabía muy bien dónde buscar. Después de lo sucedido con los Berserkers de Ares, se había esfumado. Tampoco sabía muy bien porqué lo estaba buscando, no era su naturaleza entrometerse en la vida de los demás, mucho menos desobedecer las ordenes del Santuario, pero había sentido una genuina preocupación por aquel hombre, y eso, sí era su naturaleza… por más que aparentara frialdad y que su condición de Arconte de Acuario, lo limitara a mantener sus emociones en cero, Dégel, cuando se preocupaba, no podía dar vuelta atrás.

Le sucedía con Kardia, le había sucedido con Unity.

El sonido de su Armadura parecía profanar el silencio que reinaba en aquellas ruinas, el metal chocando con las rocas retumbaba en el horizonte. Dégel se detuvo en medio de un Templo, de esos abandonados a lo largo del Santuario…

_«¿Qué nos sucedió? ¿Qué representa tu promesa ahora? Hermano… ¿Quién eres?_

_De niños siempre me protegiste, me salvaste, incluso arriesgaste tu vida por mí. Hoy eres un extraño que lleva el nombre de mi amado hermano. Eres un extraño que ya no lleva el brillo de bondad en sus ojos. Aspros, tus ojos…»_

Deuteros se puso alerta cuando sintió una presencia, para relajarse instantes después al comprobar que se trataba del elegante Santo de Acuario.

—¿Qué haces aquí niño?

Dégel dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz, observó en varias direcciones tratando de ubicar al gemelo. Deuteros estaba recostado sobre una columna, colocándose unos vendajes sobre las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla contra los guerreros de Ares.

—Ya…ya di el reporte de lo sucedido en el coliseo al Patriarca, también—Dégel carraspeó al tiempo que Deuteros salía de su sitio para ubicarse frente a él—quería saber cómo te encontrabas.

—Estoy bien, y por lo demás, no me interesa, así que puedes retirarte.

Deuteros hizo una mueca de dolor al tiempo que terminaba de vendarse el pecho, esas quemaduras ardían mucho.

—No, no lo estás—dijo acercándose más al gemelo—.Déjame curar tus heridas, o por lo menos aliviar el ardor de esas quemaduras.

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, comenzando a emanar una brisa fresca, que poco a poco enfriaba el cuerpo y aliviaba las heridas. Deuteros lo observó temblar como un indefenso animal temiendo ser devorado por una bestia… idea que no le pareció del todo mala al verlo de cerca. Su mano de delgados y largos dedos, se le antojó demasiado suave, profundamente delicada, algo inaudito para un guerrero, insoportable… condenadamente agradable.

Entonces se fijó en sus ojos, imposibles de describir, y notó las huellas de preocupación que naufragaban en ellos, se reflejaba claramente la bondad que arrastraba con magna belleza. Ese hombre lo ponía más nervioso.

—No es necesario—dijo, reprochándose por la forma jadeante en que habló.

—No puedo irme pensando que pude hacer algo para ayudarte y no lo hice, confía en mí.

_Confía en mí._

Se lo había dicho en la batalla, y ahora lo volvía a repetir con su voz suave de acento sensual, que no permitía un _no_ por respuesta. Y sinceramente, que alguien se preocupara por él, lo tenía confundido, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar ante su presencia.

—Me preocupé mucho al ver tus heridas, no es justo el trato que has llevado toda tu vida, esa mascara que traes puesta… debería no existir…

Sus palabras llenaron su pecho de un calor, como hace mucho no sentía. Una tibieza que se esparce y estremece, que reconforta y devora… que hiere, que quema, que abrasa…tan magnificas que palpitan con fuerza propia.

_«Recuerdo que así me sentía contigo Aspros… tan protegido.»_

—Gracias.

Deuteros trastabilló y cayó de rodillas, todavía se sentía débil por las heridas, y mantenerse en pie le daba mareos. Dégel lo sujetó y se arrodilló a su lado, la preocupación se acentuaba en su rostro, su ceño se frunció en un rictus que al griego le dio risa.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Kardia, tal vez demasiado.

—¿Por qué ríes?—Dijo confundido y avergonzado.

Su cercanía le produjo un remolino que comenzaba a sacudir con fuerza su interior, sabía que era apuesto, sus ojos eran brillantes como el mar, y quiso quitarle la mascara con el perverso propósito de ver su boca. Dégel tragó saliva al tiempo que acercaba su mano a la mascara y la retiraba con lentitud, cauteloso ante las reacciones del otro. Deuteros detuvo su risa al notar como era "desnudado" y se exponía al completo ante el Santo.

—Me reía de tu rostro ceñido—dijo una vez liberado.

Degel vio mover esos carnosos labios con una sensualidad perturbadora, porque estaba seguro que su compañero no trataba de serlo.

—Aún estás débil…

—Dégel…—Su nombre sonó endemoniadamente divino en sus labios. Tanto que mordió los suyos acallando lo que su garganta quiso expulsar.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás aplastando—.El francés estaba, literalmente, tendido sobre el cuerpo del griego.

Se apartó rápido, con el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas.

—Disculpa—dijo apenado.

—Descuida, se siente bien.

—¿Eh?

—Tu frío, se siente bien, las quemaduras han dejado de arderme.

Deuteros tomó un mechón del cabello que caía cual lluvia verde sobre su rostro, y lo pasó por detrás de su oreja. Algo en ese niño le daba un sosegado sopor, que olvidaba parte de su dolor. Claro que no negaba lo bello que era, sus rasgos finos, que él no poseía, incluso su piel blanquísima que invitaba a probarla, como nieve en verano.

—¿Qué viniste a buscar aquí Dégel?—La cercanía entre ambos era torturante.

Desde que había llegado, intentaba buscar respuesta a esa pregunta. Dégel, no entendía por qué se había dejado arrastrar hasta ahí. Tal vez era la presencia, la actitud, la entrega que tenía Deuteros ante la vida. La magnifica figura que se imponía ante la adversidad que desgraciadamente le había tocado, y el sentimiento tan profundo que tenía ese hombre para su hermano.

Tal vez, se sintió de cierta forma, identificado con él, una empatía que no tenía una explicación lógica, después de todo, Deuteros era la otra mitad de Aspros… la _segunda_ parte de Aspros. Hombre que poco conocía, pero que había respetado hasta hacía poco… ahora respetaba a su contraparte, lo respetaba… y no iba a negar, lo deseaba.

Dégel, no podía demostrar sentimientos, ni emociones, no podía descubrirse afectado por los demás. Pero eso no quitaba que deseaba.

Así como deseaba a Kardia… así como deseó alguna vez a Unity…y así como estaba deseando a Deuteros. Una deseo que nacía de ese sentimiento de empatía, y de lo endiabladamente exótico que era ese griego.

—Ya te dije, quería saber sí estabas bien…—Deuteros asintió.

—Lo estoy.

Lo que sucedió después, ninguno pudo darle comprensión, pero tampoco detuvieron el impulso. Se besaron, algo había despertado en ellos en aquel encuentro, algo que sabían, no era más que deseo, puro y primitivo deseo. Uno que los comía por dentro y que debían acallar, y la mejor manera que tuvieron, fue esa; besarse. Pero no se detendrían allí.

Porque el beso poco hizo para apagar la pasión que avivó en ellos, poco hizo y caprichoso buscó más. Dégel se apartó un momento para que su Armadura abandoné su cuerpo, tan fino, tan esbelto, tan hermoso.

En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a caer.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando ambos se encontraron arrojados sobre el suelo de ese Templo en ruinas, mientras los atavíos eran despojados y las pieles se encontraban, no pasó tiempo para que los labios descendieran y probaran más carne, más sabores, más deseo. Gimieron y se enredaron en una madeja de pasión y fuego, de locura y desconcierto, porque, lograda la desconexión de la razón, no escucharon más «¿Qué estaban haciendo?» se entregaron al fuego deseosos de pieles y pasiones, deseosos de placeres.

Dégel, se pensó el más sucio de las _putas_. Él, que con tanto recelo cuidaba su imagen, que con tanto ahínco ocultaba sus pasiones, se revolcaba feliz sobre las ruinas de ese sucio lugar.

Sucio.

El francés fue cuidadoso, al encontrarse su compañero herido, regó de besos su cuerpo, y probó su sexo, Deuteros gimió encantado por lo que vivían, no sabía si se volverían a ver, si aquello se volvería a repetir, por lo que debía asegurarse de agotarlo todo. No todos los días se presenta una oportunidad así, doblegar la frialdad del Santo de Acuario, y arrastrarlo a lo elemental de la vida: el deseo.

Pasó sus manos por esos cabellos que lo enloquecían, mientras la boca de Dégel acogía su sexo de la manera en la que él era, delicado y cuidadoso.

Gimió con fuerza para advertirle de su inminente orgasmo, no quería vaciarse en su boca, lo consideraba una falta de respeto. Lo elevó hacia él para cobrarse un nuevo beso y saborear sus labios de hielo, mismo que como su nombre, se iban derritiendo.

Y Dégel se acomodó y lo recibió en su cuerpo, en la unión de un extraño encuentro, de una conexión inexplicable pero que necesitaban consumar, porque desfallecían en el cuerpo del otro, se bebían con sed, se movían con fuerza y jadeaban con insistencia. Ver el rostro excelso del francés era un espectáculo único, hermoso y que enervaba a cada uno de sus sentidos, un desenfreno inaudito de corrientes eléctricas que hacían chispas en cada choque de sus bocas.

Los movimientos se hicieron feroces, y la culminación de ese encuentro insólito, se escurrió por sus miembros, dentro y fuera de ellos.

¿Qué había después? Los deseos satisfechos, la razón reincorporada y una despedida de cómplice disfrute.

Y acallado el deseo, tendrían tiempo de amar. Porque sí, amarían, pero no uno del otro, Dégel terminaría sucumbiendo al veneno más dulce del Escorpión, así como Deuteros encontraría su Virgen…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado está aberración XD

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
